disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred (Cars)
Fred is a minor character in the 2006 Disney/Pixar animated film, Cars. Background Official Description "Fred is truly racing's number-one fan. Some cars have better wax jobs, or attached bumpers, but do they have the heart and dedication Fred has? Not a chance. Between Fred's racing blogs, podcast, websites and daily call-ins to numerous radio shows, it's amazing Fred has time to get to any actual races.""Car Finder" (supplementary material on Blu-ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu-ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Personality Fred is shown to be enthusiastic, especially when he hears other people saying his name, which he seems to be unaware of the fact that it is due to his front license plate reading his name. Physical appearance According to the Car Finder game, Fred is a Stodgey Suaver LT, which is a fictional model. He has green eyes and is covered in rust, with spotted hints of tan. He also has a front license plate, which simply says "FRED". Appearances ''Cars Fred appears as one of the members of the Rust-eze racing team, the main sponsors of Lightning McQueen. They are listening to Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze in the tent at the Motor Speedway of the South, being informed about what salt and grime would do to their paint in the winter, when they notice McQueen after a cardboard cut-out he was hiding behind tips over. As he tries to make his way to the stage while trying not to get touched by the members' rust, Fred appears in front of McQueen, telling him that he is his hero. McQueen, already knowing this, then refers to him by his name when seeing it on his license plate, which excites Fred on the fact that McQueen knows his name, before his front bumper falls off. Before the start of the race at the Los Angeles International Speedway, Fred tries to get into the attendance, but the security officers would not allow him to access without a garage pass. A few moments later, Mario Andretti comes over, stating to Marco Axelbender that the day is great for having a race, before he notices Fred's license plate and mentions his name. Being excited by this, Fred tells the officers that they have to let him in, but they still refuse. However, he is somehow able to attend, as he is later seen with the rest of the Rust-eze crew when they congratulate McQueen for what he did on the track. In the mid-credit scene, it is shown that Fred got some decals from Lizzie at her curios shop, as he hops around on the crossroad of Radiator Springs, before his front bumper falls off once again. Video games Cars: Mater-National Championship Fred makes his first appearance as one of the opponents in Radiator Springs Circuit. Before the race was planned, he comes over to McQueen, thinking that he is giving racing lessons when he was actually planning to give Philip practice on using the correct side of America's roads. McQueen greets Fred, taking another read at his license plate, which makes Fred excited to think that McQueen remembers his name. As Doc Hudson comes towards them, Fred and Philip are excited to see him. Barry then comes over, wondering if they are having a race, to which Philip thinks that they shall. As McQueen revs his engine, Fred's bumper comes off, causing to gasp in reaction. As they come to the start line, McQueen says that they will come back for Fred's bumper. Fred later appears as one of the opponents in the Rustbucket Races. Cars: Race-O-Rama Fred is seen as one of the opponents in the Rustbucket Derby races, and a few of the Smash Up races. Printed media In ''The Case of the Missing Muffler, a story in the February 2013 issue of The Fantastic World of Disney Pixar Cars, Fred appears talking to McQueen and Mater at Flo's V8 Cafe, assuming that he is a new resident of Radiator Springs. Relationships Lightning McQueen Fred is shown to be a big fan of Lightning McQueen, when he states to McQueen himself that he is his hero. He also gets excited when thinking that McQueen knows his name, despite the fact that it was actually due to it being shown on his license plate. Gallery Promotional Material Fred3.jpg Icon Fred a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Animation FredCars1.jpg|"You're my hero, Mr. McQueen!" Fred C1.jpg Rusteze-fred-mario.jpg FredBumperStickersCars.jpg Video games Fred.PNG Fredpic.PNG Merchandise Woc-fred.jpg|Fred's first USA die-cast fred.jpeg|Fred's first international die-cast Woc-stickers-fred.jpg|Die-cast with Bumper Stickers Woc-fred-re-scaled.jpg|Re-scaled die-cast Fl-chase-fred-fallen-bumper-lenticular.jpg|Lenticular die-cast with fallen bumper Trivia *He and Fillmore are the only characters in the ''Cars'' franchise known to have front license plates. *His first die-cast was bigger than his actual size, which Mattel later rectified by making a smaller die-cast. *He shares a name with Fred Pacer, who is one of the evil lemons in Cars 2. References External links * * pt-br:Fred (Carros) Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Cars characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Vehicles Category:American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Males